Cullen's vs Black's
by humorxmexx
Summary: Bella & Charlie invited to Cullens over, but they both forgot they invited the Black's over, too. What happens when these 3 families get together on one night? :O
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or the wonderful-ness that makes it twilight. All of that credit goes to Stephenie Meyer. Yup.**

**Author's Note: You know how werewolves can't come to Forks, and Vampire's can't come on Quilette property? Ummm, well, in my story that part doesn't apply. I tried to keep that but then the story wouldn't be good. So, sorry, and enjoy!!!**

"Bella, I don't trust that boy always here. Every day, same time, same place-" Well there he goes again. Charlie's being so overprotective of me its not even funny. We were just eating lunch and Edward was gone hunting for a couple days, so it was just me and Charlie.

"But, dad! You need to have trust in me, I- don't you trust me?" I used the guilt trick.

"It's not that I don't trust you. It's him I don't trust. Why don't you spend some of your time with good friends then always Edward all the time? Like Jacob: he's-"

"Dad. How's this. We invite the Cullen's over for dinner." O shoot. I totally forgot they don't eat!

"Fine, okay then. Not a bad idea. I'll get to know his family more." He finally seemed to lighten up.

"Yeah but let's not have, like, _food_ right? How about just a gathering, you know? That way there won't be stress on what food they'll like. Agreed?" It would only raise more suspicions for the Cullen's if they didn't want to eat anything when they're over.

"Hmm, okay then. We'll invite them this Saturday!" He all of a sudden got enthusiastic.

"Alright, dad, I gotta go finish up that essay soon, okay?"

"Don't try to take too long!"

And I up to my room and closed the door, I sat on my desk when I felt someone behind me. I turned around and it wasn't Edward, it was someone else.

**gasp! That's chapter 1, and chapter 2 will be up soon. Mhm... **

**Reviews please! Thank you, thank you **


	2. Big Girls Don't Cry

**Disclaimer: I don't own the greatness that is twilight.**

* * *

"Jacob? What are you doing here?" I was happy to see this familiar face.

"Well, just thought I would drop by to say 'Hi'." He was fidgeting with his fingers and was staring at the floor.

"Well, why didn't you come from the door? Climbing my windows..." I started to laugh.

"I dunno," He sat on the bed and started to look happier, "Your window was opened so I just thought it would be fun to scare you." He laughed.

I stretched my hands around Jacob's chest as far as I could and gave him a big hug. "Thanks Jake for stopping by, it really means a lot."

He smiled. "No problem, Bella."

I let my hands lose and let go of him and put my hands to myself.

"No offense, Bella, but you smell." I was appalled.

"Hey! Jacob you're so-"

"No, no, no, Bella, I can smell the leech on you, that's all."

"I happen to like his smell- and I told you not to call him a leech!" I tried to look mad, but honestly, I was so happy Jacob came to see me I couldn't be mad.

"Awww, you can't get mad at me, okay okay sorry." He tried to sound like he was talking to a little child. He put his arm over my shoulder. "I know you can never get mad at me. Right?"

"Shutup, Jacob and lets enjoy this moment, kay?" We both started laughing, and we went on and on laughing and reminiscing about the past...

"Alright, I gotta head home."

"Aww man, come on can't you stay a little longer?"

"But it's time for me to go home..." Oh man, he's singing Big Girls Don't Cry...

"Jacob..."

"It's getting late, dark outside..."

"Jacob! Come on, cut it out!"

"I need to be with myself and center..." He had his eyes closed and his head up and swaying it side to side.

"Jacob this is really stupid you know..."

"Clarity..."

"Ughhh..." I was really getting annoyed.

"Peace"

"Okay, haha very funny."

"Serenity"

I just gave him a dirty look. He started laughing his head off, he looked like he was having a good time, so I forgot about getting mad at him and laughed along.

"Alright, alright no I really need to head home, kay?"

"Okay..." I didn't want him to leave; we were having a fun time. Then he rushed and got up and right before he left he yelled "See you Saturday!" and left before I could even say anything back. Huh? Saturday? But the Cullen's are coming over Saturday- oh, shoot.

* * *

**There's chapter 2. I want to finish chapter 3 by tonight, hopefully. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!!! **


	3. Huh?

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, that's all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

Once Jacob left it was 8 in the night, I went downstairs and saw Charlie sitting on his couch watching a baseball game.

"Hey Bells! You finish that essay?"

"Ohhh, umm, not quite, but I'm working on it." I flashed him a smile. "Hey Charlie-" I was going to ask him if he knew what Jacob meant by 'I'll see you Saturday' thing.

"Bells I called Dr. Cullen about Saturday, he said he would love to come over!"

"Really?! Awesommeee!" YES! That means Edwards back form hunting, he should be here soon. Well he better be here.

"And guess what. Your mom and Phil are also dropping by for this weekend!"

"That's great! But dad, I didn't know Jacob was coming over Saturday, too. Did he mention anything to you?"

"Oh, yeah, since Rachel and Rebecca are on break, I wanted them all to come over. Why?"

"Dad, the Cullen's. This Saturday, remember?"

"Oh, right!" He paused for a while and started to think. "Well, we can't just call one of them to cancel, so we'll have to call both of them over."

"But the... I... you... no! Dad! We can't have them BOTH over." I really couldn't think of an excuse to tell Charlie. I can't just say 'We can't invite them both on the same night because vampires and werewolves are enemies.' Right?

"Bells you have no reasonable excuse. Why- oh, you don't want your 'ex-boyfriend' and 'current-boyfriend' over at the same time. Oh, I see." And he smirked.

"Dad! He- as in Jacob- was never my boyfriend" I lost this argument. "Okay, no problem, Cullen's and Black's over at the same time. Okay, I just got a little stressed there. But I'm fine now." I was NOT fine.

"Alright, then. I'm going to finish my essay, dad. Then I'll call it a night. Goodnight."

And I kissed him on the forehead and went upstairs. I shut the door, sat on my computer, and got to work. Then I felt Edward's cold arms on my shoulder, his chin at my neck. I turned around and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. He set on my bed and then he sat beside me, stroking my hair.

"Hey! How was your 'trip'?" He laughed.

"Good. Bella, but you smell like werewolf." I gave him a dirty look.

"Edward, Jacob was over, that's all."

"I see..." And he nodded his head.

"So I suppose you heard about this Saturday?"

"Mhmm and I also know the Black's are coming, too. This should be, interesting." He laughed.

"I know, anyways it's nice to have you back finally."

"It's nice to finally see you too."

**Alright the next chapter is where it begins, this chapter was just to let you know Edward's back [but still pointless to me, and the next chapter will start off Saturday. Thanks for reading, and PLEASE review!!!**


	4. Saturday

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Twilight.**

**Author Note: Hello, well here's the main chapter: Saturday. GASP! Finally, right? So like I just explained, it's now Saturday. Enjoy!**

I've was so busy cleaning up our house before Mom comes over with Phil, and Jacob's and Edward's families come over. Edward's gone to get his car fixed and some last minute adjustments before everyone comes, and Charlie helping me. After finishing cleaning and setting up our house I went upstairs to take a shower. I put my robe on and went to my closet.

_Hmmm, what should I wear..._

I decided to pick out this black dress-shirt that I got when I went to Seattle with Alice, and black capri's that came to my knees. (A/N: link to see how Bella's shirt looks like- ) With that, I added earring and I was done. Oh, yeah I straightened my hair, too. I know, not like me, but I actually wanted too this time. I went downstairs to check on my dad, when the doorbell rang. I opened the door and there was Renee and I could see Phil at the taxi getting the luggage.

"Hi, sweetie!" She gave me a huge hug. "Oh, I missed you so much!"

"Hi, mom." I laughed, "I missed you, too." By this time Charlie was behind me. At least he showered.

"Renee! You look great!" Charlie gave her a light hug.

"Charlie! You look," She coughed, "You put on a little weight didn't you?" And we all started to laugh.

"Hey, you can't blame me! Bells is a wonderful cook." And I just smiled. Phil came to the door with 2 suitcases of luggage.

"Hello everyone"

And we went on and on until it was 7 PM. Edward or Jacob should be here soon. After a couple minutes the doorbell rang. I went up to the door. Okay, this is it...

**Alright NOW the story begins! And right now I'm righting the next chapter. It'll be up in half an hour? Review please!**


	5. Charlie's glares

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, or anything. Just my imagination. **

I opened the door, and there I saw Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, Emmet and Rosalie, and Edward. Everyone was dressed amazingly and- o wow- so was Edward.

"Hi guys! How are you?" I was so nervous I sounded like a freak.

"Bella! What up?" Emmet gave me a big bear hug.

"Heyyy Emmet" I started to laugh.

I noticed Edward was wearing a black collared shirt, with black pants, and I was wearing black, too. We both smiled at each other and I remembered the day he first took me to the meadow. As he walked in he stood beside me and but his arm around my back. We all walked into the living room where everyone greeted each other.

"You look beautiful" Edward whispered to my ear. My cheeks turned red when he said that and I looked up at him and said,

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself." And we both smiled. I noticed Charlie staring at me and Edward. He gave Edward the "stay away from my daughter you crazy kid" look. Edward just coughed and looked down.

"Bella you straightened you hair?! Oh my gosh! It looks really good!" That's the kinda stiff Alice notices.

"Yeah, I woke up and said 'I'm going to make my hair today' and that was it." Both of us started to laugh.

Everyone found somewhere to site on the couches and chairs.

"So Dr. Cullen, how are you? Anything interesting happening at the hospital?" Charlie asked. And after that we all started to talk with each other and laughing, but I could still feel tension on Charlie's face. Oh, what ill it take him to realize I love Edward and he loves me...

Then the doorbell rang. I walked to the door and Edward came with me.

"Jacob! Hi!" I gave him a hug and Jacob took one look at Edward and mumbled a short "Hi." To him, also, and Edward did the same. I saw Jacob's sisters and Billy coming in and I greeted them all. They all sat in the living room. Billy noticed me and Edward were holding hands.

"So Bella, how are you? Edward taking care of you well?" And he laughed. Sometimes when he makes those kind of comments I feel there's a different meaning behind it- and it really annoys me. So I pretended to laugh.

"Oh, yes. Edward is very caring." And I smiled at him.

"Well, that's great." Billy said with a straight face. Jacob looked so tense. I was scared he was going to burst into a werewolf right here.

"So would anyone like anything to drink?" Everyone hesitated to ask for a drink so I just brought out a tray of cans of coke and some other stuff. After drinking a cup or ten, Jacob seemed to cool down a bit. Poor thing. I really did feel bad for him, so I thought I should sit by him for a while.

"Edward, do you mind if I sit with Jacob for a bit? He seems so tense." I whispered to Edward. He seemed to disagree...

"Alright, go ahead."

"Thanks." I smiled and quickly kissed him. Charlie gave me "the look" this time. I just ignored it. I went and sat next to Jacob.

"So, Jake. What's new?" He raised his eyebrow at me. Why is he so shocked that I care about him, too?

"Come on Jacob, I care about you, too."

"Yeah, I was just shocked with happiness you came to sit by me." He smiled at me. I smiled back and turned to Edward. He smile at me and – oh I didn't know what to do!!! I can't call Edward here next to us! Or else Jacob will burst into a werewolf and attack everyone here and pretty soon the house will be down.

"Uhh-hhh-hh, Bella..." He seemed shaky.

"What- what is it Jacob? Are- are you okay?" I was really getting worried, I put my hand on his arm and he stopped shaking. That was... interesting. Now I took my hand of him.

"Bella, uhh... I'll be right back."

"Okay." What's wrong with him? He sounds like he peed in his pants...

He walked into my room, I could tell by looking up the stairs. _Why is he going into my room?_

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." I told everyone before I followed him up. I looked at Edward and have him a shrug.

**Yayayay Chapter 5 Hope you liked it. No I'm not done yet. I know, I know, I'm prolonging this a lot. Someone give me ideas! I need ideas! Review please and thanks for reading **


	6. GASP!

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

**A/N: Sorry its been a while, I was stuck on what to do next and was pretty busy, but here it is: chapter 6. Oh, and thanks to you guys who reviewed!!!**

* * *

I felt a surge of fire overtake each and every inch of me, I couldn't take it anymore. I tried to hold myself together: I can't turn into a werewolf. Not here, not now. That's when Bella came in. 

"Jacob? What are you doing here? Are you okay?" I probably look like a freak. I always embarrass myself in front of Bella.

"Bella, please go." I didn't want to hurt her. But I can't let her see me turn to a werewolf. It's like how the hulk dude turns into the Hulk. She would be scared of me.

"Jacob. You're in my room. You look like your going to blow up. What kind of a friend would I be if I just left and said "Okay."? She sat next to me and put her hand on my shoulder. Every time she comes near me I feel calmer. Maybe that's why I've been able to stay stable for this long. Now I looked much calmer.

"You wanna tell me why you suddenly ran to my room?" She paused, "Is the fact that the Cullen's are here bother you?"

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, I knew it was one of the Cullens. I was sure. My hands began to tremble, and once again, I felt surges of fire rage within me. By this time one of the Cullens were in Bella's room: the small, petite one with black hair.

"Hey Bella sorry to disturb but Charlie-" Without thinking I leaped in the air and changed to a werewolf. I attacked that leech and didn't spare a second. Bella on the other hand, has obviously infuriated.

"JACOB! What are you doing!" She was too scared to even touch me.

BPOV

"JACOB! What are you doing!" WHAT IS HE DOING TO HER! HE NEEDS SELF CONTAINMENT!!! He looked scary if you didn't know him, but I wasn't scared because I knew its Jacob, I – I really didn't know what to do and I did NOT want to lose Alice. So without thinking I – this is where Edward comes, his face was covered in rage.

"What-" He didn't even bother to finish his sentence. He started to get between Jake and Alice, by now Alice got out of this, but Edward was in.

JPOV

I can't hold any of this anger anymore! I HATE YOU! You left Bella miserable and then once she finds happiness with me you come back and take her away from me like that. Oh, this fight is not for the fact werewolves hate vampires, but because I hate Edward. I fought with all I could.

"You can't control yourself for one minute, can you, Black?" He was saying it so only us could hear.

I ignored that comment. Too much to explain for someone so worthless to me.

"I thought so. Now think, Black, what are you going to get from killing me? She'll be miserable. None of us wants to see that."

"I already have."

"That's not the point. You want to see her like that again? Stop this if you care for Bella."

I stopped right there. The leech was right. I would purposely be hurting Bella for my own selfish reasons. I jumped out of Bella's window and (A/N: Don't forget, he's in werewolf form!) landed in her front yard.

BPOV

As werewolf- Jacob jumped out the window, I walked to Edward who was checking on Alice. She was fine. Vampires don't get cuts and bruises do they...

"Edward, Alice, are you ok?" I asked even though both of them were perfectly fine.

"Yeah, just some aching, but I'm good" Alice flashed me a smile confirming she was alright. "Go ahead Bella, check on Jacob."

Alice read my mind. Not literally, but you know what I mean.

"Thanks, I won't be more than 5 minutes?" I looked at Edward to make sure he was okay with that. He seemed to disagree, but I needed to see if Jake was ok.

"Be careful, I love you." He stroked my hair and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

Alice and Edward went downstairs.

I took one look at my window and noticed it was the only way to get out of the house without raising questions. O dang. At least it's not high. I put one leg over the bottom of my window and tripped and fell face flat on the grass. I looked up and human- form Jacob was leaning on the walls of my house. He started to laugh at me.

"Hey, come on, man. I did it for you." I smiled at him and we both started to laugh. After a minute or so I asked Jake

"Jacob are you ok?"

"No Bella. I'm not."

**

* * *

**

**I end these chapters in the weirdest places don't I? lol, well chap. 7 will be up later today. Thanks for reading and PLEASE review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and Bella, Edward and everyone else in my story belongs to her.**

* * *

JPOV

"Are you okay, Jacob?"

"No, I'm not."

"Well what happened? You got a cut? A bruise?" Thought she I knew she cared, but she seemed confused.

"No, Bella, not that." How can I get the courage to tell her.

"Then what, Jacob? Tell me." She seemed annoyed but she was trying to cover it up.

"How come ever since _he_ came, you all of a sudden never talk to me anymore? You never call me to ask 'Hey, Jake, what's up?', or come over to my house, or anything. It's like ever since he came, I'm not important to you anymore."

BPOV

I didn't know what to say. I mean I did, but I was shocked, nonetheless, at what he said. I paused for a moment and thought in my head what to say to him. To make it sound right.

I tried to talk to him in a comforting voice. "Jacob, don't you know how many times I've called you, sent you letters? You would never respond to them. That means_ you_ didn't respond to _me_."

JPOV

"Bella, I was going through a hard time, you should know I-"

_I knew I wasn't making any sense at all. I could have called back, I could have written back. But I didn't._

"Forget it."

"Edward is so protective over me, he cares so much about me, and he doesn't want to risk losing me. That's why I never did come to your house. Think; if you and I were together, would you ever let me even come near Edward?"

_Ahhh! She's right. Why? How come when I try to seem important, I always fail. Just pretend to agree._

"You're right."

BPOV

I'm right? Really? Of course I am...

"Alright then you ready to get back in?" I smiled at him to make him feel better.

"Yeah..."

I started walking to the front door when I realized I can't come from there. Dang it.

"Bella, we'll go through your window. I'll pick you up and you go through and I can easily get up myself."

"You sure?" I raised one eyebrow. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Hey, there's no other way-"

I started to laugh. "No, Jacob its okay."

"Alright then let's hurry before they look for us."

"Okay."

Jacob went on his knees and then put his palms on the grass.

"Okay, Bella, all you have to do is step on my back and grab on to the bottom of the window. Then lift yourself, okay?"

"Uhhhh...yeah ok."

I stepped on his back quickly- trying not to hurt him- and did what Jacob told me to do. The first half of me was inside my room. My hands flew around in the air.

"Whoa!" And I pulled myself to lay on my stomach on my bed. "I'm okay." And I started to laugh at myself.

Then Jake got in and landed right on top of me.

"Ewww, Jake get off me!" I was just kidding though, but he really did need to get off me.

"Oh, sorry, Bella!" He started to laugh and got up, then I got up. We walked to the door.

"After you" Jacob said.

"Thank you." I smiled and quickly ran my fingers through my hair. It was a mess.

* * *

**Oh, wow. I noticed I have more Bella and Jacob-ness than Edward and Bella- ness. Tisk on me. That'll change in the next chapter. And thanks for reading and for those will have and will review!!!**


End file.
